


she's in the rain

by kihovely



Series: kinktober [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Nipple Piercings, Scissoring, Squirt - Freeform, kind of, on hyungwon's parents bed, party sex, some praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihovely/pseuds/kihovely
Summary: Wonhee and Yeojoo meet at Hyungwon's birthday party.





	she's in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> the title....i am so sorry for the bad pun akjsdasj also this is my very first time ever writing lesbian smut so i hope it's decent enough!!! let me know what you think <3

Wonhee curses out loud as her back hits forcefully the blue wall; she can hear people dancing, singing and talking loud enough to hassle the entire neighbourhood downstairs, but she can’t find anything inside her to care. Usually, she would, because she’s responsible and thoughtful, but tonight she doesn’t care. Whether it’s the alcohol through her veins, the un-wanted weed inside her lungs she’s inspired or the girl leaving hickeys all over her neck, she’s not sure.

A throaty moan escapes past her lips when the girl’s hands tighten their grip on her hipbones and she’s pressed harder against the wall. They’ve locked the room after entering, making sure no one would walk on them, and by the queen-size bed Wonhee judges they’ve entered Hyungwon’s parents’ bedroom. She’s going to be skinned alive when her best friends find out, but then again, she doesn’t care.

“Yeojoo.” She pushes her softly, in a rushed attempt to take of her shirt. She’s wearing a lace, black bra that hugs her small boobs nicely, Wonhee wants to suck on them very badly, so she does.

With skilled fingers, the bra is dropped to the floor and Wonhee brings her lips closer to Yeojoo’s nipples, cupping the tits with her hands to make it easier. They’re soft and taste like peaches, just like Yeojoo. She’s probably the most gorgeous girl she’s ever seen, her soft, dark-brown hair falling on her back, perfect for Wonhee’s fingers to get lost inside the silky strands.

Yeojoo grunts when Wonhee holds her right nipple between her teeth, nibbling softly while her other hand takes care of the other hard stud. Yeojoo’s pupils are dilated and her cheeks flustered, red like cherries and lips parted.

They kiss again right after; Yeojoo corners her even when Wonhee is slightly taller _and_ thicker, and proceeds to undress her as well. Wonhee’s boobs are bigger too, round and with her nipples already hard in anticipation, and Yeojoo doesn’t even try to suppress the growl forming on her throat when her eyes land on Wonhee’s nipple piercing.

“What a tease.” Yeojoo murmurs, flicking lightly the metal with her index; Wonhee’s legs tremble.

“It’s waiting for you.” Wonhee manages to reply, shutting her eyes tightly when Yeojoo moves closer.

Her lips abuse her neck some more time, adorning the hickeys already made and blooming new ones, finding her way downwards between Wonhee’s chest, a soft, wet trail of kisses left behind.

She takes Wonhee’s left tit between her lips, eagerly sucking on the sensitive stud and moving her tongue in circles around. Wonhee’s nipples become even harder, surprising Yeojoo that it is even possible.

“Let’s move to the bed.” Wonhee mutters, grabbing Yeojoo by the shoulders to push her up and pull her into another kiss.

With tongues tangled and lips dancing together, they move backwards, until Wonhee is on her back and Yeojoo straddling her lap.

Yeojoo is wearing shorts, but Wonhee is wearing a skirt that ends up rolled up and her pink, lace panties are exposed. Her cheeks get flustered, too.

“You’re such a baby girl.” Yeojoo licks her lips, her hands already all over Wonhee’s legs and thighs, feeling the warm – almost burning – skin underneath her palms. She can feel Wonhee’s pulse too, all the blood rushing to her core.

“I can be even better.” Wonhee replies, biting her lower lip. Her heart is beating too fast inside her chest, and it feels like riding a rollercoaster when Yeojoo pulls her skirt down, throwing it to the floor, next to their bras. She can see the wet spot around her entrance through the pink lace.

“Good.” Yeojoo bites her inner thigh. “Be the best girl for me, princess.”

Wonhee doesn’t even have time to reply, because Yeojoo’s right hand slips inside her underwear and the words turn into a needy moan on her tongue.

“So fucking wet.” Yeojoo’s lips curve into a smug smile. “So, so wet for me.”

“Yes.” Wonhee lifts her hips, already seeking for more. “Only for you.”

Those words must really do something to Yeojoo, because the next thing she knows is that Yeojoos’ fingers are already brushing her clit, moving in circles, and her index finger is shoved inside. It goes in so smoothly that Wonhee barely registers it, her vagina throbbing and leaking.

Wonhee cries softly when Yeojoo gets rid of her ruined underwear too, lowering her back to place between her legs. She can feel her hot breath against her wet entrance.

“Fuck.” Wonhee clutches the sheets below her, her fists turning white and her legs trembling on each side of Yeojoo’s face.

She’s sure everyone downstairs has heard the moan she lets out when Yeojoo finally, _finally_ , closes the distance between them and her lips find her way to her entrance, first only a mere brush then she kisses thoroughly, flicking her tongue in circles around her clit and darting inside her, using her fingers to keep her lips spread and make it easier. The slurping sounds she makes get mixed with Wonhee’s moans; who, even though she’s biting down her lips, the moans are still too loud.

“You’re dripping down in my tongue.” Yeojoo moans against her vagina. “I can feel you leaking on my mouth.”

“It’s your fault.” Wonhee takes a deep breath, her mind unable to process any other thought that isn’t Yeojoo’s tongue on her clit or her two fingers inside. She would have come if the other girl hadn’t stopped abruptly, probably feeling Wonhee clenching and tightening around her.

“Come here.” Yeojoo lies on her back, motioning for Wonhee to get on her lap. With legs trembling like jelly, Wonhee sits up on the bed, and Yeojoo has already undressed herself as well, lying spread on her back just for her. Wonhee’s eyes land on her entrance and it’s glistening, leaking down her asscheeks and falling on the sheets.

And it’s all because of Wonhee.

When she straddles her lap, Yeojoo opens her legs further, placing Wonhee between them, so that their pussies are on top of each other.

“Move.” Yeojoo orders, both hands on Wonhee’s hipbones, her nails digging on her pale skin.

Wonhee does, rolling her hips against Yeojoo’s body, rubbing their clits together. They’re both so wet that the movements are smooth and easy, so easy that soon enough Wonhee is moving erratically and fast, the squelching sounds filling up the room this time around. It’s so dirty and it feels so good that Wonhee throws her head back and moans, throaty and her voice breaks at the end, but it only makes her moan again.

Yeojoo’s body shakes with each brush, her boobs bouncing and her neck flustered from pleasure; Wonhee’s dripping down on her and it’s so wet that she sees stars behind her eyelids.

“I’m close.” Wonhee kisses Yeojoo, messy and with teeth crashing, but it makes her feel closer to the girl underneath her, her orgasm building faster inside her tummy.

“Me too.” Yeojoo kisses her back, her hands around her nape.

“Choke me.”

It leaves Wonhee’s mouth before she can even stop herself, and Yeojoo opens her eyes to give her the most lustful look she’s ever seen on someone, before her hands leave the back of her head and wrap around her throat, fingers tightly squeezing her windpipe.

Wonhee comes right there and then, her body shaking as the orgasm hits her, and there’s a warm feeling in her pussy, almost like an explosion, and she feels herself dripping down like a rainstorm. Yeojoo gasps in surprise and rubs herself against Wonhee harder, her own climax washing over her, with her hands still around her throat.

“You fucking squirted.” Yeojoo says when Wonhee stops moving, her body collapsing on top of her.

“It never happened before.” Wonhee replies, shily hiding her face on the curvature of her neck. “You are really hot I was so turned on.”

“So was I.” Yeojoo threads Wonhee’s short hair strands with her fingers, her body still trembling from the orgasm. “But we should change these sheets, or Hyungwon is going to snap our necks.”

Wonhee laughs softly.

“Indeed.”

 

*****

Wonhee rubs her eyes softly as she walks into the class, sitting on the second row of the class and placing her notebook and pen on the table. There’s still 10 minutes before the class starts, but her teacher is nowhere to be seen.

Hyungwon sits next to her, half-asleep.

“Saw you had fun the other day at the party.” He says, pulling his laptop out of his bag.

“It was…fun.” Wonhee looks down, letting her hair fall on her face to hide her blushed cheeks.

“I bet it was.”

The door is lightly opened by their economy teacher, an old, white-haired man that looked like he owned 5 puppies and 20 cacti.

“Good morning, students.” He says, but he doesn’t close the door after. “I’m coming today with my new teacher assistant, she will offer tutoring and help to any of you with my class this year, since it will be a little harder.”

Wonhee’s mind goes blank.

“Everyone greet Yoo Yeojoo!”

There are a round of applause and greetings, but Wonhee’s mouth has gone dry and she can only stare. When she feels Yeojoo’s surprised look turning into a smug smile that tries to hide with her hair, Wonhee knows their tutoring classes will be really fun and fruitful, at most.  


End file.
